I Feel No Hatred
by EmptyBliss x3x
Summary: DMHP What happens when Draco says he loves Harry, but casts the killing curse instead? Lots of surprises, that's what! OneShot.


**this story idea spurred from one of my torrid fantasies. enjoy.**

**disclaimer: i dont own HP DM or LV. **

**this is a OneShot...so no more chapters, ONLY if i get LOTS of GOOD reviews. (evil laugh)**

**Chapter One**

There he was. Standing against the wall. Or rather, leaning against it, but no matter. Those would just be tiny details in his mind when he later recounted the story to the Dark Lord.

Draco watched Harry as he read his menial, unimportant book, leaning against the cold stone wall. Draco blinked. Should he really be doing this? Should he really be watching Harry? No, he decided, he shouldn't be. But this would all work out in the end.

Harry sighed. He knew he was being watched. He just didn't care.

Draco stepped out of the shadows of the corridor. "Potter." The Boy Who Lived looked up in suprise. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter, it's me, and no, you're not hallucinating. I have something of great importance that needs to be disscussed with you."

Harry looked amused. "Shoot."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Well, you see, it's a long story..."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, _Draco_."

Draco looked up. Since when did Harry call him by his given name? Had hell frozen over?

"I was saying..." Draco cleared him throat nervously. "...this is extremely important, Potter. So I'd appreciate it if you don't mess me up." He allowed a red flush to rise up his cheeks and looked nervous.

_I can't do this..._

"Well, what are you waiting for, Malfoy? While I may have free time now, it doesn't make it okay to dawdle with you. Just tell me whatever useless information you have in your head and be on your way."

"Fine, Potter be that way." Draco started to walk away, with hurried steps.

"Damn it all to hell, wait! Malfoy! Draco!" That last word made Draco freeze where he was. He felt tiny vibrations through his feet as Harry walked up to him from behind. He laid a hand gingerly on Draco's shoulder. "Just tell me. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Draco turned around and Harry was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Malfoys never cried.

"Do you really wamt to know?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Okay, here goes. I've been watching you, waiting for this one moment where I could get you alone so I could finally say that-"

Harry hurridly pulled his hand from Draco's now cold shoulder."Get me alone to do what? Attack me? What are you, a...a stalker?" Draco spun around, held his hands up to his chest, and clasped them together.

"I'm not a stalker! Just listen to what I have to say!"

Harry sneered. "Why should I?"

Draco threw his hands out so that they were facing up, palms showing. "Because I love you!" A lone tear fell from Draco's watery eyes, then he winced and closed his eyes. Here would come the barrage of screaming, yelling, shouting, possibly even hitting.

Instead, nothing came. Draco opened one eye and saw Harry standing there, a look of disbelief on his face. "Prove it." Nothing other than that, no harsh words. Not a word of hatred had been spoken.

"How can I prove it?" said Draco as he stepped closer to Harry, but ceased to take another when he saw Harry tense up at his movement. _Dammit._

"I don't know. You're not ignorant, you'll think of something."

Draco gulped and made his move. He dashed foward and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He was too stunned to push Draco off. "I can prove it only one way." He then proceeded to kiss Harry's neck softly.

Harry's hands found themselves on Draco's shoulders, and when Draco nuzzled his forehead against the concave in Harry's neck, his hands tensed and squeezed Draco's shoulders. It was as if Harry wanted to push Draco away, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Draco mumbled discreetly against Harry's neck. "I love you...now do you believe me?" Draco looked up. Harry's only response was only to close his eyes. When they opened again, Draco saw fear and lust in Harry's eyes. He breathed harder, knowing Harry was enjoying his manipulations. As much as Draco hated to say, he liked this too. He'd never admit it to anyone, ever, but every word he'd said was true.

He loved Harry. He truly did. He'd watched him everyday, no matter the conditions. Though it'd never happen, with Harry's Golden Boy status, and Draco's evil reputation, he could still dream and fantasize about it.

Hrary moaned ever so quietly as Draco manuevered his lips against Harry's flushed skin.. Draco almost couldn't hear him. "Draco..." Draco answered back with a tiny moan. "Harry."

Draco detatched his lips form Harry's neck long enough to say "Somewhere else?" Harry nodded his consent. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they ran to the Room of Requirement.

Five minutes later, they arrived, and wrenched the door open to see an extremely soft looking bed with black silk sheets, a blood red comforter, and a black lace canopy. The carpet was blood red as well, but neither Harry nor Draco noticed anything other than the bed as they stripped and threw their clothes aside. _Fuck,_ thought Draco, _Harry's huge._

Draco walked over to Harry and hugged him again, then kissed him full on the lips. "Ready?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. He surprised Draco by picking him up and placing him on the bed. He positioned himself over Draco, but he shook his head. "I'm on top, Harry." Harry shurgged. He didn't care.

They rolled over and Draco ended up on top of Harry. He leaned down and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and made the kiss deeper. Draco's tongue massaged Harry's, and Harry returned the favor. Draco broke the kiss, but bit Harry's lower lip, drawing blood. Harry moaned, feeling only ecstasy through the pain.

"Harry...I want you...I need you...now..." moaned Draco. Harry ran his hands over Draco's chest, massaging his erect nipples. He arched away from Harry, then fell back on him, panting. "Harry..."

They kissed again. Draco ran his tongue over Harry's still bleeding lip, and sampled his blood. _How metallically sweet..._

Both young men could feel each other's extremely prominent erections, yet neither wanted to do anything to disturb this sensual foreplay. Draco kissed Harry roughly on his lips, making sure to get his tongue throughout Harry's willing mouth.

"Draco...now..." He nodded. _Part two of my plan._

Draco rolled Harry over, so that he was laying on his stomach. Draco let his eyes rove over Harry's tanned backside. _If only this could be so true..._

Draco positioned himself over Harry and nuzzled his neck gently. "Are you sure...?" His response was to be arched into. "I'll take that as a yes."

Draco levered himself so he was over Harry's opening. He held Harry's hand as he pushed in, then out, then in, then out. Harry was tight; the thought just struck Draco that he was a virgin. Was.

Hary moaned sunsually and arched into Draco. Draco winced. _It shouldn't be this hard..._

He took a deep bretah and pushed all of him into Harry. Harry bucked beneath him and screamed at the surge of pleasure. Draco pulled out, but pushed back in seconds later. Draco reached under Harry and began to pump his ever hardeing erection. He made sure to massage the head to the bottem and everyting in between. The actions continued for five minutes, complete with screams and moans of ecstasy, until Hary moaned aloud. "Draco...I...I think I'm going to..." Harry came, all over the bedsheets. Not three seconds later, Draco come in Harry. Harry moaned at the warmth, then collasped on the bed.

Draco pulled out of Harry, and grinned. Then he reached for Harry's shoulder and rolled him over. He leaned down and kissed Harry farewell. "Harry...you know I love you, right?" Harry nodded. "Then you'll understand why I have to do this." Draco reached over to the small dresser than was placed next to the bed and grabbed his wand. Harry's eyes widened slightly when he saw the scared and sad look in Draco's eyes.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra." _I LOVE YOU! I'M SO SORRY!_ screamed Draco in his mind as he watched the bright geen light shoot out at Harry.

Right before the spell hit him, Harry looked up at Draco, tears in his eyes. "I love you," he mouthed as the spell hit him full in the chest. Harry collapsed, dead, on the bed where they'd just made love.

Draco didn't see Harry fall over. He'd started running, tears blurring his vision. He'd jsut killed the only person he'd ever loved. He would never be able to forgive himself. He wanted to leave it all behind, forget this. So he ran.

**o0-0o**

"Did you complete the mission?"

"Yes, sir." said Draco as he bowed down before Voldemort, minutes later after he'd apparated from the Hogwarts grounds. _You killed Harry...the only one you'd ever loved..._said the voice in his head.

"So he's dead?" questioned Voldemort further. He couldn't fricken' believe it. Golden Boy was dead!

"Yes, sir, P-Potter is dead." answered Draco in a small, wavering voice. _You're the one that should be dead, Draco, not Harry..._

_I should be dead..._

Voldemort went about muttering things to himself, the most prominent being "Finally! Now no one is standing in my way of success!" whihc was followed by evil laughter.

Draco raised his head quietly while pulling out his wand. He pointed it at himself, and whispered "_This is for you, Harry"_ before casting Avada Kedavra. Draco fell to the floor in a lifeless heap.

Voldemort spun around faster than you could have said 'Malfoy' and stared down at Draco's dead body. He sneered sadly. "Shame, you would have been such a useful pawn..."

**o0-0o**

**I bet you hate me so much right now for making Draco kill our beloved Harry. Believe me, I didn't want to. I...went a little...crazy on the keyboard...hehe...**

**I am in the dark as to whether this story should remain a OneShot or not. I have an idea for another chapter, but that all depends on whether I get lots and lots of nice reviews! So please do that!**

**...Click the little purple box in the corner...**


End file.
